


Can You Zip me Up?

by sophisticatedloserchick



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6359200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophisticatedloserchick/pseuds/sophisticatedloserchick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times Iris asks Barry to help zip her into a dress…and the one time Barry zips her out of a dress</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Zip me Up?

**1.**

“Barry? Can you help me with something?”

Barry paused in the hallway to glance over at Iris’s half open door. He assumed she wanted help with her chemistry project or to have him change the light bulb in her room that she wasn’t tall enough to reach. Never in a million years would Barry have guessed the favor Iris was about to ask him.

“I can’t reach this back zipper,” Iris said when Barry walked into her room. “Can you help me?…Barry? Barry did you hear me?”

Barry’s mind completely short circuited at the sight in front of him. Iris had on a cheerleader uniform in the blue and white colors of Central High School. The pleated skirt stopped right at her lower thigh revealing the beautiful brown skin of her slim legs. The image of Iris doing a spin causing the skirt to flare upwards made his mouth go dry. His eyes drifted up to the V-neck of her top that showed the long curve of her neck.

“Barry,” Iris snapped her fingers in front of his face. “Earth to Barry.”

“Huh, what?” Barry blinked rapidly. “Whats going on?”

“You completely zoned out,” Iris gave him a concerned look. “Do you need to lie down?”

“No, no that’s fine.” Barry awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck as his cheeks flared with heat. “What do you need help with again?”

“My zipper,” Iris turned around to show the halfway down zipper. “Can you zip me up?”

Barry nodded dumbly as walked over on unsteady legs. Green eyes took in the sharp curve of her shoulder blades that Barry desperately wanted to trace with his fingers to the clover shaped birthmark at her left shoulder. The whole thing felt strangely intimate even though it wasn’t like it meant anything to Iris.

Slowly with fingers slightly shaking Barry reached to pull up the zipper. He paid special attention not to snag the zipper into her skin or her long silky hair.

“There done,” Barry said a little out of breath. He felt dizzy and his skin was getting hotter to the touch with each passing second.

“Thanks Bear,” Iris spun around to grin up at him. “Are you coming to tonight’s game?”

Barry who never had any interest in watching a school basketball game found his heart beat faster with anticipation.

“You bet,” Barry replied quickly.

“I’ll see you then,” Iris playfully winked at him. “Thanks for you help.”

Barry nodded silently as he made a beeline for his room. His body a jumbled mess of nerves as he collapsed on the bed. The image of Iris’s naked back burned into his mind. He let out a frustrated groan realizing watching her perform a cheerleader routine was only going to make matters worse.

**2.**

“You’re no help at all Barry Allen!”

Barry tilted his head back to glance at the top of the stairs where Iris had been standing. Guilt twisted in his stomach as the words echoed through him. An hour ago Iris elected him to help pick out the perfect dress for her date tonight.

Barry hadn’t really put in any effort to be helpful. The idea of helping Iris date a boy she met at a party last week didn’t sit right with him. Iris had certainly gone on dates before but never with someone he didn’t know. With the two of them going to separate colleges the time they spent together had become less and less. Barry feared the day the two of them might permanetly drift apart. Or even worse the girl he’d been in love with for year would fall in love with another man.

Regardless of his hidden feelings for his best friend Barry’s lack of helpfulness stemmed from him having no opinion when it came to fashion. Barry’s entire closet consisted of sweaters given to him  by relatives and plaid shirts he bought in bulk. Yet for whatever reason Iris insisted he’d be the one to give his opinion on her fashion choices despite him having no idea what to say.

She’d ask what he thought of the dress she had on and Barry would reply ‘Nice.’

She’d ask whether the color looked good on her and Barry would answer 'You bet.’

She’d ask if the outfit looked better with high heels or flats and Barry would shrug.

Iris finally gave up on him to go back upstairs to finish getting ready. Barry sat on the living room couch channel surfing as he awkwardly waited to see the final outfit. In Barry’s defense he honestly thought Iris looked beautiful no matter what she wore. He thought every color looked perfect against her dark brown skin. He especially thought she didn’t need to put too much effort for a guy she barely knew.

“Okay, this has to be the final outfit.” Iris came back down the stairs. “I’m not changing into another one so you better approve of this.”

Barry bit down on his tongue to remind her that he approved of all the other dresses. He turned in his spot on the couch to look at her. Barry’s jaw dropped down at the sight of her. She choose a mint green lace dress with the hemline falling short of her lower thighs. The sweetheart neckline had Barry staring shamelessly at Iris’s chest and the curve of her bare shoulders.

“How do I look?” Iris asked with a hint of nervousness in her voice. Her long fingers went up to fiddle with the fishtail braid she twisted her long black hair into.

“Um you look good,” Barry swallowed thickly. “I mean really good.”

Iris’s dark brown eyes lit up and a relieved smile broke across her lips.

“Thank god,” She beamed up at him. “I couldn’t stand the thought of having to change again. Fingers cross that Mark thinks I look good too.”

Barry returned her remark with a strained smile. He was happy to see Iris smiling again but hated the thought of Iris wanting to impress another guy.

“Can I ask for you help one last time,” Iris turned around. “Zip me up?”

“Yeah sure,” Barry got off the couch and walked over. He felt his mouth go dry when he realized the zipper started all the way down to the small of her back. His eyes lingering at the dip near her tailbone. He thought how easily his hands could wrap around her small waist.

“Is it silly to be nervous?” Iris asked in a small voice.

“I guess it depends,” Barry started to work the zipper up. “On how much you like the guy.”

“That’s true,” Iris hummed thoughtfully.

Barry felt his heart drop into his stomach at the thought of Iris liking someone that much.

“But I think its because I’m going on my first real date,” Iris spoke again.

“You’ve been on dates before,” Barry said while thinking bitterly of the boys Iris had been with in high school.

“High school is different Bear,” Even with her back turned to him Barry knew her eyes were rolling playfully. “High school is the practice for when you start real dating.”

“'Real dating’ huh?” Barry finished zipping her up. “Sounds serious.”

“Guess I’m nervous,” Iris said with a half smile, “Dating never seemed like a big deal in high school. What if I mess up or maybe I won’t be good at it.”

“You don’t need to worry about that,” Barry replied. “Any guy would be lucky to go on a date with you.”

Iris spun around to smile at him in a way that made Barry weak in the knees.

“Thanks Bear,” Iris’s big brown eyes gazed at him warmly. “For helping me get ready.”

“No problem,” Barry stuffed in hands in his jeans. “Anytime you need me to zip up a dress I’m here for you.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Iris giggled and lightly punched his arm. “But thank you for that too.”

After Iris left for her date Barry spent the rest of the night marathoning “The Twilight Zone” episodes to try banish thoughts of the smooth lines of Iris’s back.  

**3.**

“Are you ready yet?”

Barry called out from his sprawled out position on the bed. Not the best choice to prevent wrinkles appearing in his brand new suit but Barry’s mounting frustrations kept him from caring. His whole life Barry had been the one perpetually late now found himself the first one ready to go. Unfortunately Iris having grown accustomed to his never-on-time schedule needed more time to get ready.

“Barry nothing has changed from when you asked forty-five seconds ago,” Iris’s voice came through the closed bathroom door.

Barry let an aggrieved sigh while his fingers tapped impatiently on the bed spread.

“Barry,” Iris reprimanded. “Remember patience is a virtue.”

Barry stopped his fingers tapping wondering if Iris also had X-ray vision to see through the door.

The next five minutes stretched out painfully slow. Barry felt about ready to vibrate out of his skin in his eagerness to leave. His eyes kept darting to the closed bathroom door as if by sheer will he could have Iris open it and step out ready to leave.

“Only a few more minutes,” Iris spoke out as if she read his thoughts. “I’ve never known you to be this eager to go to a party.”

“I don’t want to let Captain Singh down,” Barry admitted. “I’m certain the only reason he invited me to his fifth wedding anniversary is because Joe forced him.”

“Oh Bear,” Iris giggled. “I don’t think being on time for one party will change Singh’s opinion of you.”

Barry didn’t want to admit out loud that she was probably right.

“I’m almost ready,” The bathroom door clicked open. “I only need you to help me with one small thing.”

Barry lifted his head up to see her walk towards him. The sight of her in a dark red strapless dress with a plunging neckline caused him to be momentarily dumbstruck. The fabric clinging to every curve of her body. Her dark hair gathered up in a intricate bun with two tendrils of hair framing her face. The silver grey eye shadow making her brown eyes seemed darker and bigger.

“Wow,” Barry breathed out, “You look…wow.”

“Told you that you can’t rush perfection.”

“I don’t know how I can help when you already look this gorgeous.”

“Flatterer,” Iris teased but she looked pleased with herself. “What I need help with is more practical.”

Iris pivoted on her heels to reveal her back. Barry unashamedly let his eyes drift down to where the fabric pulled tightly over her backside before returning his attention to the zipper left undone.

In barely a second Barry flashed over to stand behind Iris. He pressed in closer then was required to perform the simple task of doing up a zipper. His long fingers wrapped around the small of her waist to pull her back towards his chest. His head tipped down to skim his lips across the warm skin at the back of her neck. His teeth painfully nipping at the clover shaped birthmark near her left shoulder.

“I thought you were in a hurry to leave?” Iris teasing tone had less of a impact when she sounded out of breath.

“Its like you said,” Barry nuzzled his face where her neck met her shoulder breathing in the scent of sweet oranges. “Captain Singh expects me to be late. Why should I change my ways now?”

“Barry,” Iris said in a firm voice. “We can’t be late for this.”

Barry let out a disappointed grumble and pulled back. His fingers didn’t immediately go to the zipper but skimmed along the smooth skin of Iris’s back. Slowly he trailed up her spine loving the small shiver his touch elicited from her. He stopped his progress at the black strap of her bra. He contemplated undoing the tiny hooks. His hands would then reach in to cup and caress Iris’s perfect breasts. Next he would pull down Iris’s dress till it pooled at her feet. He wouldn’t stop till every inch of Iris’s soft brown skin was exposed for him to touch and explore.

“Barry?” Iris’s voice broke his thoughts. “Have you forgotten how to work a zipper?”

“No,” Barry sighed out as he quickly zipped up Iris’s dress.

**4.**

Barry burst through the apartment door in a spray of red sparks. He zipped through each of the rooms frantically searching for any signs of a struggle. Upturned furniture or broken glass or even worse splatters of blood. The beat of his heart pounding loudly in his ears as he searched. Yet he found not a single trace of Iris anywhere.

“Barry? Barry is that you?”

In record speed Barry whipped around to speed off in the direction of her voice. He entered the bedroom but still couldn’t see Iris anywhere.

“Iris where are you?”

“In here,” Iris’s voice sounded small and frustrated. “In the closet.”

Barry let out a breath of relief. His hands no longer shook as he regained control of his nerves. Knowing Iris was safe sent a wave of calm over him.

“Are you okay?” Barry grabbed the handle to the closet. “What are you doing in there?”

“No don’t!” Iris’s voice became frantic. “Don’t open the door.”

“You’re starting to scare me,” Barry kept his hand on the door handle. “I rushed over here because you sent me a '911 emergency’ text. I thought you were attacked.”

“I wasn’t attacked,” Iris softly admitted. “But this is a emergency. You have to promise you won’t freak out.”

“I promise only if you open this door.”

“You better stand back then.”

Barry frowned in confusion but took several steps back. His mind a whirring mess as it went over every single possible scenario. His heart beat up ticking when the door clicked open for Iris to walk out of their closet.

At the sight of her the world around Barry came to a stand still.

In a soft rustle Iris stepped forward in a ivory white wedding dress. The bottom half of the dress was layers of delicate white chiffon that gently billowed around Iris as she moved. A white ribbon cinched in Iris’s tiny waist with the long tails trailing behind her.  The bodice was a intricate design of flowers in white beads against sheer gauze that traveled up her chest to her shoulders. The soft curve of her shoulders and her slim arms were bare. Barry had never seen anything more beautiful in his life.

“Oh my god,” Barry breathed out not able to take his eyes off her.

“Well that’s a good reaction,” Iris smiled up at him. “Hopefully this won’t spoil you for the big day.”

The sight of Iris looking gorgeous in her wedding dress made Barry’s brain work at a slower rate. It took far longer than normal for him to realize what he was truly seeing.

“Iris what are you doing,” Barry turned around to stare out the window at the Central City skyline. “I can’t see you in the dress before the wedding.”

“I never would have pegged you as the superstitious type,” Iris said in amusement.

“Not superstitious, I’m traditional.” Barry corrected her. “I’m not suppose to see you in that dress till you walk down the aisle or its bad luck.”

“So you are superstitious,” Iris giggled behind him.

“Wasn’t there some sort of emergency you needed me for?” Barry grumbled.

“Yes, it involves my dress. I think the zipper is broken.”

“Why call me? Why not Caitlin or Linda or a tailor even?”

“Because you would get here faster.”

“And you say I’m the impatient one,” Barry said under his breath.

“Barry it will take you two seconds then you can leave. I’ll be turned around so you won’t see the front of the dress, deal?”

“Deal,” Barry peaked over his shoulder. Seeing for himself that Iris had her back to him. The dress from behind was beautiful with the layers of sheer white material draped perfectly over her curves. He forced himself to focus on the zipper not wanting to focus on the details for too long. Quickly he assessed the zipper snagged on the light material. Carefully Barry loosened the dress out of the zipper with all the delicacy of someone handling a piece of fine china. 

“Crazy to think one month from now we’ll be in the exact same position,” Iris mused.  “Only you’ll be taking off the dress.”

The thought alone made Barry’s head spin and his chest constrict making it hard to breath. In one month Iris was going to be his wife. They’d exchange rings and vows in a promise to spend the rest of their lives together. Even though he had countless of times undressed Iris in their intimate moments he knew their wedding night would be completely different. He would be her husband getting to undress and worship his wife for the first time.

With the zipper in place Iris started to turn around causing Barry’s hands to fly up to cover his eyes.

“Iris, I’m not suppose to see you.” Barry scolded.

“I wanted to thank you,” Iris’s small and warm hands pulled his hands away from his face. “For always coming to my rescue.”

Barry kept his eyes closed at the sound of rustling silk that proceeded the familiar press of Iris’s soft lips. His hands were now clenched at his sides as he didn’t want to risk even touching the dress. As Iris deepened the kiss warmth spread inside of Barry at the thought one month from now when he could look and touch as much as he wanted to.

**+1**

Iris felt ready to collapse the second the front door shut behind her. The satchel on her shoulder bursting with papers and folders from work weighed like lead with the strap digging painfully into her shoulder. A sigh of relief escaped when she allowed the bag to fall to the ground. A grimace flickered over her features as she slipped off her heels leaving her feet feeling crushed and aching.

After several long minutes of using the door to support herself Iris stepped away. Slowly with sluggish feet Iris made her way down the hall till she reached the kitchen. Instantly she spotted her husband, still dressed in the bright red uniform of the Flash, eating yesterdays meatloaf right out of the pan.

“Hi honey,” Barry said through mouthfuls, “You’re home late.”

Iris nodded in reply, too tired to form a proper response let alone tease him about not getting a plate for his dinner.

“You hungry?” Barry stopped eating to look at her in concern. “I can heat up a plate for you.”

“No, that’s fine.” Iris ran a hand through her tangled hair. “I’m too tired to eat.”

“Is work kicking your ass?” Barry said sympathetically.

“In more ways than one,” Iris’s fingers rubbed her temple where a headache started to throb painfully. “I didn’t anticipate the amount of actual leg work required. Then I spent the next six hours fact checking my article.”

“Corrupted politicians don’t make it easy to take them down do they,” Barry came up behind her to wrap his arms around her waist and pull her in close.

“No they don’t.” Iris hummed gratefully and leaned back into Barry’s chest.

“You staying safe?” Barry pressed a kiss to the side of her head.

“Some what,” Iris shrugged. “I’ve only received three threatening letters. We’ll see if they up their game to threatening phone calls.”

“You’re lucky to have a superhero for a husband then,” Barry murmured into her ear.

“I think I’m more lucky my husband is the chief of the CSI unit.” Iris yawned sleepily. “They know you’ll solve my murder if it comes to it.”

“Don’t joke about that,” Barry said softly. His arms wrapped around her waist tightened. His hands protectively covered the slight swell of her stomach where their unborn child was a tiny bundle of growing cells.

“Sorry,” Iris apologized. “I’m too tired to filter. Take me to bed?”

In not even a second Iris found herself in their bedroom. The room was blissfully dark with only the soft orange glow from the street lamps outside their windows. The sight of their queen size bed with the thick navy blue comforter and piles of pillows made Iris’s horrible day a little better.

Her hands eagerly reached behind to unzip her dress . She let out a frustrated groan as she struggled to get a hold of the zipper. She was about to give up and collapse on the bed fully clothed when Barry’s fingers pushed hers aside.

“I got this,” Barry said. “Let me take care of you.”

Iris smiled as she allowed herself to let go into her husband’s hands. Despite being faster than the speed of light Barry took his time undressing her. He stood behind her letting his hands run down her sides while placing soft kisses along her neck. Iris sighed appreciatively as her body melted under Barry’s sweet touches. Carefully one by one he took out the pins holding her hair in a very tight and elaborate bun. Her long dark hair cascaded down her back leaving Barry to push the silky strands aside to reveal the zipper of her dress. 

In one swift motion Barry pulled down the zipper exposing the soft skin of her back. A smile played on her lips when Barry’s fingers glided reverently down the knobs of her spine before he pushed the dress off her shoulders.

Iris loved these sort of quiet moments between them. Barry’s fingers weren’t vibrating in their desperation to get her naked. Instead his touch was soft and devoted. Having someone unzip your dress may seem simple but to Iris it meant more. You had to allow yourself a short moment of vulnerability. All the other men in her life Iris never felt comfortable enough to ask them. With Barry it came naturally.

“Thank you,” Iris said once he helped her into one of his t-shirts. “Don’t know what I’d do without you here to unzip me.”

“Anytime you need me to,” Barry grinned before he kissed her forehead.


End file.
